A strange relationship
by InsanityR
Summary: The strawhats are going threw alot after they leave fishman Island yet what happens when the read in the newspaper that a certian man has a stange relationship with one of the crew. This is my first story please enjoy


She was running again.

This thought has went through her mind millions of times every since the incident that happened on Ohara.

"catch her!, catch Nico Robin!"

The 9 year-old Robin looked behind her to see that the group of marines that was chasing her not only was catching up her but was also double the size that they originally started with. This just got more difficult now that that they started getting in the woods so she had to not only pick up her pace but she had to dodge tree branches and rocks so she would'nt trip. After awhile of running and dodging Robin noticed a opening at the end of the path. At the sight of it she ran as fast as her legs could carry yet when she got there she automaticlly put a frown on her face. When she got to the end of the path was a big mountian that blocked the rest of her path. Robin started hearing the footsteps of the marines getting louder and she started to panic intll she heard a loud creaking sound. She turned to her left to see a man who looked around in his 40's come out of a secret cave and say to her "hurry in here". She was hesitant since she was not used to trusting people this easy until she heard that the marines were almost in the clearing so she ran into the cave and watched as the man dragged a big rock over the entrance of the cave. Robin could still hear the marine's questionably voices as she was invited to sit next a fire by the stranger who saved her life.

"Thank you for helping me"

The man smiled and responded "no need to thank me "

Robin was slightly suprised that this stranger helped her even though he knew who she was.

"you are wondering why I helped you arent you?" the man responded as he noticed the reaction on her face. "Well the answer is simple I would obviously live with regret if I let Olivia's own duaghter get captured when I could have a say about it".

"you knew my mother?" asked Robin who had a sudden interest in this man and what he would have to say.

"of course me and her worked on the location of a destroyed sociaty unfortunately the marines stopped the work and chased her away before we could complete it"

"Oh"

"I just remembered that your mother told me to give this note" said the man as he toke out a plain white envelope and gave it to Robin. When Robin got she started to inspect the envelope than when she got to the back she started to peel it open.

"what are you doing" asked the man as he noticed her start to peel the was startled to hear him talk because of her focus on the letter but quickly regained her typical self and gave im a questionable look. "I would advise you not open it yet you have to wait".

"Wait until when" She asked

"You will know when the time comes you well feel it in your heart" the man said as he walked over to the entrance of the cave."The marines should be gone now it was nice to meet you Nico Robin". He pushed the rock out of the way so Robin could leave. As she was walking away she turned around to thank him again bu saw that the man and the fire was nowhere in sight. She stared at the cave for a moment than turned around and started to run away. As she ran she heard a fiant voice.

"Nico Robin, Nico Robin, Nico Robin"

And as the voice got louder the vision got darker

"Nico Robin"

She opened her eyes and turned to her right to see the revolutionary captian of the team she was with. "we are aproaching the targeted Island where all the slaves and prisoners that are required to get "

"Thank you captian". The captian bowed and turned to walk away Robin stared out into the see. The memory she just had has been going through her mindd ever since Dragon told her about the Island that they had to go rescue. Now was the time to read the letter she thought yet it was back at the thousand sunny the ship where she would meet her friends again. She walked over to the other side of the boat and looked over at the Island.

"I have an intresting feeling about that Island" she said to herself with a smile on her face.


End file.
